Twin Darkness
by senseiREN
Summary: Alternate ending after Kingdom Hearts. The twins have been awakened, two immensely powerful Heartless, ready to feed on the heart of a new world. Sora is the only one who can stop them, but he doesn't even know of their existence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Two boys

Disclaimer: Sora, Riku, Kairi and any FF or Disney characters do NOT belong to moi, however Onihime, Vila Civitas, Geryon and the other inhabitants of Vila Civitas do come from my tired old brain :)

So yay! My first fanfic on the wonderful Kingdom Hearts! I'm kinda making this up as I go along, so forgive me if I make any mistakes, arigatou!

The pale Umbris, the sunof a new worldgathered its power,shining its ethereal light on the white spires of Vila Civitas, the City of the Heavens. Not a soul stirred within its homes, except one white robed figure. A boy, of little more than fourteen, gazed sadly over a balcony onto the gardens below, something had been preying on his thoughts.

I…I'm different, no matter what my family says, I know I'm different…I'm not like those fools in my school…I'm not perfect like everyone else… 

At this, he stopped himself. There was a part inside of him, a hole, which he didn't want to touch, he COULDN'T touch, for it would only bring him more pain. Darkness. Something ancient and black, that made him feel so out of place in his youthful home that was so full of life and purity. A little blue bird, fresh from its first flight as an adult landed beside his elbow and twittered merrily, its tiny wrinkled feet dancing over the petal-strewn marble. The boy's light grey eyes darkened to the colour of storm clouds, the bird's happiness only serving to cast a shadow over his fears he was not for this world.

"Ai-ya…" he sighed, and turned to push back the white gauze curtains that veiled his quarters from prying eyes. Taking one last glance at the bird, observing him with curious eyes like black beads, he shuffled into his bedroom, planning not to come out for a long time.

"My head hurts…"

Hours later, and the Umbris was a beaming a warm, golden yellow in the afternoon sky. People bustled in the cobbled streets wrapped in the gentle climate of their city, going about their daily business. Standing out from the pastel coloured crowd was one figure, wearing a black coat, with the hood pulled up around his face. To the pale, blonde and white haired population of Civitas, he looked positively frightening. Mothers ushered their children out of his path, street sellers refused to acknowledge him even though they were haggling everyone else and even animals, so unused to the dark of his clothes cowered in fear. The figure stopped at a street corner, in a little alcove, and pushed back his hood. He was a young man of sixteen, with vivid blue eyes and a thick mop of spiky brown hair. Pausing to see if anyone had noticed him, he was glad to see the other people were pointedly NOT noticing him, averting their eyes. The boy smiled, showing perfect white teeth, and peered at the plaque on the door.

"Madame Minerva's fortune telling service.

Find your future and lost paths of your history"

Strange he had only noticed this shop yesterday, he had never really believed in fortune telling, but at the moment…well, he was desperate. He pushed open the door, expecting it to slowly creak, which it did so quite satisfyingly. _Heh heh heh,_ he laughed to himself, all these shops were like this. They had to have presence, he supposed. The little room on the other side was suitably dim, with no windows and lit only by candle. This struck him as being rather dangerous, as the walls and ceiling were covered in crimson drapes. While he was pondering what would happen if he innocently knocked a candle over a husky voice called out,

"Who's there?"

A woman with sleek black hair in her early thirties thrust past a bead curtain, brandishing a small silver dagger.

"Whoa! Hey! I'm only here to get a fortune telling!"

"Oh, a customer! Heh heh!" Madame Minerva hastily chucked away the dagger and shot a brilliant smile at the boy, "Sorry about that, I had a bit of trouble with some thugs…anyways, shall I do a tarot reading for you? Or a blood reading?"

The young man didn't know what a blood reading was but he wasn't prepared to risk it with an obviously slightly crazy woman who had a knife close to hand.

" A tarot reading will be fine thank you," he said quickly.

"Righty-o," Minerva pulled a bunch of cards from apparently nowhere and sat herself down at a tiny table in the centre of the room.

"Sit please, your name?"

"Sora."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : A fateful reading

Woo hoo! Second chapter! I'm going at a snail's pace here…I'll try to write a better story I promise!Please bear with me! What? Work? I do my work! I'm never lazy! Heh heh.

"Sora…what an unusual name. I have a feeling your reading will be particularly interesting." Sora blushed, he had a feeling it would be too.

Minerva began turning over cards, one at a time.

"The Tower…separation," she mumbled, "The Devil…unbreakable bonds….are you getting married?"

"Um…no," Sora answered. Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"I see. This is a powerful card to get; it could suggest you will be inexorably tied to someone in the future, or the present."

Sora's thoughts immediately turned to Kairi, and the paopao fruit he had drawn on the cave in Destiny Islands so long ago, that he had wanted to forever share his destiny with her. He nodded to Minerva.

"Yeah, makes sense."

"Next…the Wheel of Fortune, the workings of destiny, the end result of your past actions will become clear…this is a positive sign!" Minerva smiled, and for once, she seemed a little less…insincere.

"AND FINALLY!" she whipped out the last card with aplomb, and slammed it on the little table so the legs shook dangerously, " THE SUN! Light and warmth, happiness lies at the end of the tunnel for you, reunions," Sora jumped at this word, "Victory…" Minerva paused, and gave Sora a strange look he could not decipher.

"Let me tell you something important. All your cards have been of the Major Arcana, suggesting you have a pre determined destiny, one you cannot escape." Her emerald green eyes caught the red light in an odd way. They seemed sad somehow. "Listen well, young Sora, every heart is connected, whether be it the hearts of humans, animals, plants…worlds…" Minerva paused again, and her heavy eyelashes lowered. Sora had quickly inhaled, and she had noticed. "You are very unusual, I sense great sorrow and loss of loved ones in your past, yet you have a powerful spirit, that I'm sure will overcome all obstacles in your path. I believe the Sun card represents your spirit." She positively beamed at him. Sora grinned a little bashfully back at her.

"There are many paths the future can follow, even the tiniest decisions we make, such as whether to put a kettle **just there**, or move your foot **right there**, can affect the course of the future, yet you, have only one path, a narrow, straight road that will lead you to wherever you are going. I have never met a person who was so easy to read." She paused again, and gazed at him for a few seconds, before she gave herself a light shake and continued,

"You are a most interesting young man, I shall be keeping a close eye on you, for even fate can be altered by the right person. I have a feeling many powerful people will be attracted to your path. However," she said softly, tossing her sleek raven hair over her shoulder, "Just remember, no matter how dark the world around you may become, there will always be a light to lead you home. I sense you are searching for someone, with your spirit, I know you'll find them."

"Um, thank you!" Suddenly, Minerva reached over and pinched his cheek,

"And you're extremely cute too!"

"Uh!" Sora blushed. Minerva giggled,

"Sorry, being around young guys brings out my youthful side…ahem…anyways, if you ever need any light to guide your path, please visit me again," she clasped his hands in hers, "I'd be very glad of the company." Sora gave her a wide toothed grin. It seemed as if he had made a friend.

"Thanks again, I'll do that, but I really have to off…things to do y'know…"

"Of course, I won't keep you."

Minerva watched as the young man waved and shoved her heavy wooden door open, and disappeared out of sight. Sighing slightly, she snuffed out some candles.

"Ouch, my shoulders are playing up something chronic." Her heavy lashed eyes were swiftly out of focus.

"I suppose I should contact the Master, he will be most interested to hear of this little meeting."

Turning to go back into the small back room in which she lived, she looked back over her shoulder, and said, in a barely audible whisper,

"Good luck, young master of the Keyblade."

Minerva was not the only one watching Sora as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Thoughts of a troubled Lord

La la la chapter 3….I is doing quite well, ne? Well, in regards to the story planning perhaps not….

"ONIHIME! ONIHIME! DAMMIT BOY! WAKE UP!"

It was late afternoon, and his father was roughly kicking the boy with the pale grey eyes awake. He had been having a nice dream; he dreamt that he had been free of this foul, fake city he was trapped in.

"Wha-? Whazzit?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"It's the day of the banquet and you are still not ready! It starts in half an hour you foolish boy! Now hurry up before I hang from the balcony by your ankles!"

"Yessir…" Onihime mumbled sulkily. He had never got on with his father with the best of times. This banquet today was just a way from him to suck up to his "friends", the rich and beautiful of Vila Civitas, and of course, to chat up any eligible woman that happened to pass his way. Onihime didn't know why his mother stayed with the cheating, money-grabbing pig but, she always said his father did it to put food on their table, so Onihime shouldn't say such cruel things about him. Well, Onihime thought bitterly, she just can't let the love of her life go. Morged, his servant-slash-minder-slash-butler, picked out a plain, white, high-collared robe, edged with golden thread intricately woven in a pattern of branches for him to wear. Onihime hated feeling that he couldn't do anything, let alone dress himself, but it wasn't proper for a young lord of Vila Civitas to spend wasted time on such trivial things, so he had a servant for everything. To dress him, cook him meals if he was hungry in the night, clean his room, tack his horse, make a fire for him if he was cold…he wasn't allowed to do any of it himself. He glared at his reflection in the mirror, it wasn't the Onihime on the inside, and it wasn't who he wanted to be. The rich white clothing he was wearing doesn't….

_Go with your black heart?_

Without realising it, he gasped sharply.

"Sir? Is something the matter?" Onihime turned to the icy blue eyes of Morged fixed on him quizzically.

"Umm, no. I'm quite fine thank you." He replied stiffly.

_What was that thought? _He wondered to himself, _Was that me? Or someone else?_

He fiercely pushed it to the back of his mind, _This is not the time to be worried about things like that. I am a Son of Vila ,a soon-to-be lord, I have a duty to be with my father and mother at the banquet, and support them…yes, that's it. _

_But that's not want you want to do._

Morged left Onihime sitting on his bed, with a most peculiar expression drawn on his face.

Sora edged through the narrow streets of Vila, as the people in front of him desperately threw themselves out of his way. He had been trapped here two years ago, separated from Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Riku. This world was relatively new, and reminded him of a story he had heard when he was younger. About a city called Atlantis, a city of light and knowledge. Today, Sora was to attend a social gathering, everyone in Civitas generally ignored him, so it was easy for him to gatecrash such parties.

_If only I could find the heart of this world, _he thought unhappily_, I could find my island again, and Riku and King Mickey…and Kairi…_

Two years of searching, and he had had no luck. The party today was at the home of Rimuris Sorgota, a famous lord who had worked his way to the top by licking his superior's boots, so to speak. All the top lords were going to be there, so perhaps he could listen in on their conversations and find out any more information about Vila Civitas he needed. Besides, he had nothing better to do than wander around the city yet again... He had found a lot out about this world. The people here liked to think of themselves as pure and innocent, but in fact most of them, especially the ones at the top, were corrupted by power and greed. Knowledge in Vila Civitas was everything. Sora had started to be able to see the darkness in people's hearts, which surrounded them like an aura.

_Perhaps that Minerva woman could see my aura? _He pondered to himself. Minerva's aura was a deep purple, not quite dark, but not quite light either. Even so, he trusted her.

In the centre of Vila Civitas was a huge tower, with a magnificent ball of light called the Umbris on top. The people of Vila worshipped it like a God, for it was the source of all their power. Naturally, that was the first place he had decided to look, but getting near it was hard, even for him.

_I know now, without a doubt, that Kingdom Hearts, is light!_ Sora smiled as the memory eased back to him. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. Someday, he would find Kairi again, and be with her. There was always hope.

_Just wait, Kairi. Just wait._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Nothing but a Spectre

Thanks to destinyfey, my first reviewer who made me genuinely happy and encouraged me to write more! thanks:) this chapter is dedicated to you! (I hope I don't sound too melodramatic…) It's a very long chapter…

Rimuris Sorgota's home was enormous. A huge building of polished pearl, with limestone pillars decorated with thin lines of gold placed about the beautiful garden, full of white flowers and cream coloured stepping stones. The grass here was neatly kept, not one tiny blade was out of place. Towering stained glass windows, statues of angels and beautiful women carrying water jars and not wearing much were everywhere, muted purple drapes hanging from every available crevice. Sora whistled through his teeth.

_Here's a man who likes to do things big..._

All the nobles of Vila Civitas had turned out in their numbers. Even Aristala, the Magistrate to the King of Vila was here, his right hand man, his"lackey".That pratically meant the King himself was present in the Sorgota household, an immense honour. Sora strode up the garden path as confidently as he could manage, while the gentle hum of aristocratic voices hushed to frightened whispers around him. He had gotten tired of being constantly ignored and feared by the general population, even animals hated him. When Minerva had pinched his cheek this morning, that was the first human contact he'd had in two years. Sora was normally an optimistic boy, but this world had really dampened his spirits, despite its youthful beauty. As he approached the front double doors, of intricately wrought gold and glass, two burly guards set themselves nervously in his way.

"I-I'm afraid I have to ask you to turn back, sir." The left guard stammered. Sora gave him a disturbingly sweet smile he had perfected. It was great for getting him what he wanted, by just using it he could make the most stout-hearted man here quake in his boots.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that again?" He tried to make himself look as tall as possible and stuck out his chest. Intimidation techniques.

"Uh...uh...," the guard swallowed hard, making his big, bushy beard tremble, and gave up. "Please go right ahead sir!"

Sora nodded to him and smiled again, showing his perfect teeth. "That's better. Excuse me..." The other guard looked at his companion, outraged, and thrust his pike in Sora's path. He was younger, with soft brown hair mashed beneath his helmet and green eyes that showed a resolute heart.

"Oh no you don't. The Master doesn't want you here, plotting murder or God knows what..." he was interrupted by Sora's sniggering. "Begone with you, demon."

"Demon, eh?" Sora grinned, and pretended to ponder, stroking his chin, "I quite like it, it serves me well. Now let me pass, I shall not ruin the party."

_That's true at least_, he thought bitterly, _people here are very good at not seeing what's right in front of them. Especially when it's tall and dressed in black._

For once, he felt the way a ghost must feel, drifting through the world unnoticed and detached. Nothing more, than a spectre, a ghost, a phantom…

Minerva had closed her shop for the day. She didn't often get much business, as the occult in general was frowned upon by all in Vila except inquisitive, gullible schoolgirls, with whom she used the whole "crystal balls and communicating with the dead" thing to the extremes. They certainly left with an impression.

Throwing her purple shawl over her head to disguise her unusual ebony hair, Minerva wound her way through the cobbled avenues and alleys, passing beggars, stalls selling everything you could ever want and chattering buyers. Smells of spices and enticing aromas hung in the air, the tall buildings stretched up towards the Umbris, the god of Vila, that was perched on the highest tower and granted all with it's light and warmth. That was where she was going.

Finding a suitably, dark and unused corner of a market square, Minerva mumbled to herself;

"Paletho thanis Umbris ki," and was gone, in a swirl of dust, only noticed by a rather confused dog, who made a mental note to check the water he'd been drinking. Retching slightly as the supernatural forces carried her swiftly and invisibly to her destination, Minerva had never gotten the hang of flying like this. What made matters worse was that she had an extreme case of vertigo, and to see the gleaming white towers speed past her like this made the world…very…dizzy…

The invisible force released her once the destination had been reached. Minerva could feel it watching her indignantly, as she brushed the strange glitter that appeared while travelling this way off her dress, and she mumbled it a brief thanks. Still unsatisfied, it made a high-pitched squeal. Minerva sighed heavily, and gave it a gold coin from her waist-bag and then turned sharply on her heel and marched off. She wasn't going to wait to see what the invisible creature did with the money.

Now, she was on a ledge just below the Umbris, in fact, she was so close to it she could just reach up and touch it. Yet to touch the Umbris was a sin, and no one quite knew what would happen if you did, so Minerva resisted the urge. She contented herself with feeling its vibrant, pulsating waves that washed over her, and gave her the most pleasant feeling, and then she turned a corner, and saw who she was looking for.

A tall, sun browned man with his back to her. His flowing, snow white hair reached down to his knees, and it had little bells on a blue ribbon entwined in the tresses. His robes were the pale green of seas, with a large dragon embroidered on the back whose enormous claws curved down the long sleeves. Minerva fell to her knees and bowed her head low to the ground.

"Master, I have returned, I have important news for you."

"Minerva."

The man turned around. His hair was also long in front, and fell over his sapphire eyes in large bangs. His mouth curved in a half-smile.

"So, were our suspicions correct? Is he the one we have been waiting for?"

Minerva raised her face, but she did not look into his eyes, if she did, he would surely control her.

"Yes. The boy has hidden it well, but I could see it in his soul. He is too pure for his heart to be cloaked in darkness, for it was the bright light of his heart that gave him away. The key was there, clear as water, nestled in his soul."

Master bit his trembling lip, he was excited, but he would not show it in front of a subordinate. He reached down and tilted Minerva's chin up with his fingertips.

"Your superior skills of Seeing have always come in handy. Remember our bargain Minerva, only I can give you what you want, but you have to help _me_ first."

Minerva stared fixatedly at his nose.

"Of course…my Master."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Bright Blue Eyes

Im beginning to feel that little bit more pleased with my story now, although i'm tryin to put more Onihime into it...so therefore...! (thanks to my other lovely reviewers :D u people are very nice and im eternally grateful for u reading my story! arigatou!)

Onihime Sorgota was sneaking down the corridors of his home, his bare feet wading through the thick emerald green carpets. He was dreading going downstairs, and was trying to avoid every living soul in the house with any authority over him. His mother especially. He had no problem refusing his father, but when his mother came to him, the thin lines of pleading etched onto her face, and grabbed the arm of his robe andbegged him to obey his father, he could not find it in his heart to do otherwise. So, he was trying to find a suitable place to hide for the next couple of hours.

Suddenly, he heard voices coming from the far end of the corridor. They were looking for him, and by the sound of it they were very angry.

_Oh,_ _hell..._

He reached out frantically behind him and his fingers closed around a doorknob. He twisted the smooth wood and stumbled straight into...

"A library? I didn't know we had a library..."

Onihime had always longed for a huge library, to feed his love of reading. Whenever he was small he had taught himself to read from letters, his mother's books on botany and his father's daily newspaper. He was now an expert on the many uses of bluebells. Yet, this library was more than he had expected.

The room was quite small, but the ceiling was very high, and huge pinewood bookshelves stretched up to a small balcony reached by a rickety ladder. It was suitably dark, the wine-red walls, the fur rug on the wooden floor, the tiny desk with an inkwell and quill. Onihime wandered over to the small window at the far end, with its delicately carved wooden shutters, and satslowly on a crinkling velvet window seat. The cushions sunk in when he leaned on them. The whole room was lovely. Now that he came to think about it, Onihime was sure he had been in every room in the house, but he had never been here before...Ah, who cares? He would rather be up here in this library, with its atmosphere and darkness and musty air and the smell of books, than down at that horrible soiree, trying his best to make polite conversation with people who used innocent questions to trap and make fun of you. Best thing was, no one else seemed to know about it either, judging from the way people were tramping around outside, shouting and checking every room but this one. Onihime stood up, and turned to survey the bookshelf nearest him. A thin, moss green book caught his eye, and he reached up and gently removed it, sending a flume of dust swirling into the air. The colour had faded with age, and so had the writing on the cover, a small red ribbon hung out as a bookmark. He nestled himself among the cushoins again, and turned to the marked page.

Nothing. How strange.

He flicked through the dusty pages, all of them even blanker than the last.

"Ai-ya...that's weird..." Why would a library have a blank book?

In a instant, Onihime began to feel tired. The whole library was doused with the feeling of sleepiness, as if it had been hibernating for generations undisturbed. He curled up, and his eyelids felt heavy. Drooping...and closing...

Sora was hiding too. He had taken up position in a dark corner behind a handy plant, suitably close to a large group of nobles with too much to drink, and he was taking in every word like a thirsty flower. The party itself was somewhat dreary and lifeless for him, all anyone did was stand around a talk, there was no dancing, no music...but he wasn't here to enjoy himself. One woman was telling the rest how she had heard an interesting rumour.

"I heard from Lord Vena that Rimuris is hiding something..." she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well, of course he is...who ever got anywhere by licking the Magistrate's boots? The Magistrate isn't a man to be impressed so easily. Lord Sorgota would have to be really competent to be the Magistrate's assisstant...and we all know how true that is," a young Lord added sarcastically, to tinkling laughs from his company. "he must have something important or know something important to have gotten where he is today."

"But what would be so important that the Magistrate would keep such a close eye on him?" another older man in a huge hat asked with the air of one who already knows.

Sora marveled at humans. Here they were in Rimuris'shome, eating his food, enjoying his hospitality and they were backstabbing him all the way. He didn't get to hear what was so important, because out of the corner of his eye he saw the aforementioned Magistrate talking hurriedly with Lord Sorgota, who was a small, skinny man with a huge blonde beard and robes that were too majestic for him. The Magistrate, in contrast, was a tall, powerful man with shortly cropped grey hair and a gleam of intelligence in his eyes. He was the direct advisor to the King, and most suspected he ruled the city, albeit indirectly. His curiousity piqued, Sora stalked around the edge of the room, past the gentle ebb and flow of bodies, never taking his eyes off the two men. The Magistrate looked extremely furious about something, the Lord Sorgota was waving his hands erratically as though he wastrying his best to explain something best not explained. Sora touched his chest, and felt thebee-like buzzing of the Keyblade's power. He had hidden it in his heart when he came to this world, and had never revealed it to a soul.

The Magistrate turned sharply on his heel and marched up a flight of flower bedecked stairs, Lord Sorgota hurrying to keep up with the Magistrate's long stride. As silent as a shadow, Sora swept after them. He followed them down stately corridors and rooms that royalty would be proud to stay in, making sure that he was undetected, for he doubted that the Magistrate wouldn't be a man to close his sight to what's right in front of him.They stopped, and turned to face a plain wooden wall.

"This is it...we fear he may be here..." Sora heard Sorgota whining.

The Magistrate harumphed, and put his hand out on the smooth wood.

"Ela, Ela omis Hanata mea usa" he shouted. Nothing happened. Undeterred...the Magistrate tried again. Still nothing happened. Sora hadn't studied much of the old language of Vila, but he knew that meant "Knowledge, knowledge show your Gift to us". The Magistrate growled, and thumped the wall, then he rounded on the cowering Sorgota.

"You haven't even brought me to the right place, have you? Are you trying to have us found out?"

"No...no my lord..." Sorgota whimpered. The Magistrate angrily stomped off down the hall, shoutingall the way, Sorgota trailing after him like a wounded puppy.

Waiting until the coast was firmly clear,Sora sneaked out of his hiding place behind a statue, and stood where the two men had been. The wall looked perfectly ordinary to him, but after all the most powerful things never look as important as they should. Who ever would think an ordinary, dusty lamp could carry a genie that will grant your heart's desire? Sora placed his hand on the wall as the Magistrate did, spreading his fingers apart. The wall was slightly warm.

"Ela, Ela omis Hanata mea usa," he whispered. The buzzing in his heart grew suddenlyuntil it wasa hard pulsing in his ears. Then the moment passed. Confused, something had definately happened...but what? Then, out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw something. A little wooden doorknob, so perfectly camoflaged with the wall you would scarcely believe it was there. He touched it, and could feel magic coming from it. He was reminded of the door in Alice's world, the sleepy doorknob that wouldn't open. _Doors lead to the heart of all worlds..._

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Sora twisted the doorknob, and pushed.

Onhime could feel a little feeling prodding him, trying to coax him out of his warm, pink world of sleep. He felt drowsiness leave him, and his eyelids, heavy with thick, pale lashes fluttered. Already, in his little world of dreaming, he could feel something was wrong in the room outside. A spark of terror pricked him at the thought, and his eyes flew open. There was a shadow in the room that was not there before, it was moving around at the bookcase. It was not of his world. Thoroughly frightened, but still curious, Onihime propped himself up on the seat, wiping the dry sleep from his eyes. The shadow turned around, for it had heard him stirring. And Onihime saw the bright blue eyes for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : A Promise

WARNING! After here there is some mild shounen-ai ( or boys' love) so if that bothers you, I suggest you read no further, but I'd really love it if you would :)

Such bright blue eyes, like sapphires, half shadowed by thick black lashes. The shadow was a boy, a little older than Onihime, dressed in black. Onhime blinked, he had never seen anyone dressed in black before. Anything that was black, cats, dogs, even birds were considered outcasts and thrown out of the city into the Wilderness outside. The boy's black coat was long, with splits in the side that reached up to his thighs, and bedecked with strange, silver pendants. His trousers were black, his knee-high boots were black, he stood out like a sore thumb against the pale surroundings of the room. He was...different from anyone in Vila, not of this world, an alien.

Sora cursed is ill-luck, he hadn't noticed the sleeping boy, who was now wide awake and staring at him as if he was a three-headed camel or a square paopao. A little thought sneaked into Sora's mind,

_He looks like Riku..._

He had Riku's hair, althoughthe boy'swas a little longer, he had Riku's tilted eyes butunlike Riku he was frail looking, Riku had always been strong. In fact, he looked as though someone had pricked him with a pin and drained out all his colour, he was so pale. His skin and hair was snow-white and perfect, unblemished. His soft grey eyes were framed by long, pale eyelashes. His ankle-length robe was as white as his skin, with a pattern of gold embroidery. Suddenly, the boy straightened up with a deep breath and shouted,

"Whothehellareyouandwhatareyoudoinginmyhouse?" Sora blinked in surprise.

"Wha-?"

The boy took an another breath, his small chest heaving, and began again. He looked furious.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

Sora tried his threatening smile. It didn't work on the boy.

"Oh, you must be the Lord Sorgota's son...how did you get in here? Presumably you don't know the passwords?"

"I could ask you the same thing, stranger," the boy pouted, "I'm pretty sure you aren't one of the guests." Sora shrugged, trying his best to act as confident as he could.

"No, I'm a gatecrasher," he said simply, "an intruder, a trespasser...a thief if you will."

"What have you come here to steal?" Sora's eyes twinkled.

"Knowledge." At this the boy's angry little expression turned to one of confusion. He sat down.

Onihime felt as if he could trust this strange person. He felt that they were the same, not meant to be in Vila Civitas, aliens...

"Well," he mumbled, "You've come to the right place, and I don't know how I got here, I just found a doorknob."

"Hmmm, could be the workings of fate..." The tall boy smiled. He held out a long-fingered hand,

"I'm Sora." Onihime paused, no one had ever offered him their hand before. He took it shyly.

"My name is Onihime Sorgota." The boy called Sora shook his hand warmly. Then he straightened up and walked swiftly away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sora turned and stared at Onihime.

"Don't tell anyone we met here, don't even mention you were here to anyone. Your father suspects that you were hiding out in this room, because you weren't anywhere else, but make something up if he asks. As for me, I've seen the secret of your house, what I'm going to find out now is why it's so important to his Lordship the Magistrate." Onihime blinked.

"Why are you telling me all this? What are you even talking about?" Sora grinned, and put his finger to his lips.

"Because I know you'll be quiet." then he turned away. A thousand thoughts raced in Onihime's head as Sora moved almost in slow motion out of the door. He wanted to know more about this odd boy, what he was doing in Vila Civitas, where he came from. Perhaps then Onihime could find out the secret of his heritage as well. But would he dare leave his mother here alone? He was a Lord, it was his duty. Then the little rebellious thoughts in his head interrupted. Screw his duty, he was a teenager, nearly an adult, and he had to do what was best for him. Onihime made up his mind.

"WAIT!" He shouted a little too loudly. Sora turned back.

"What is it?"

" I want to...I want to go with you, wherever you're going." For the first time, Sora looked surprised.

"What? Even if I wanted to bring you, it isn't a good idea."

"But, you're looking for something right? I know a lot more about Vila Civitas and the workings of the Lords than you do, and if you bring me with you, you can make sure I don't blab to anyone!"

Onihime didn't know if it was what he said that made a difference, but Sora paused in thought, then he looked up, and gave Onihime a perfact white smile.

"Sure, you're on."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Stowaway

I am currently tying this with a paper cut on my middle finger and a slightly burnt hand…the things I do to write…incidentally, Onihime is actually a Japanese girl's name that, I think, literally means "ogre princess". Why did I call him that? The meaning will all become clear… : )

Onihime nearly fell off the chair.

" Did you just say…yes?"

"Yeah, you're on. Sure you can come. You might prove useful."

"But…why?"

Sora smiled.

"If there is one thing I believe. It is in the workings of Fate, and right now Fate is telling me I have to bring you along."

"Uhhh…" Onihime became very suddenly embarrassed. It meant he was going to live with him. This strange boy called Sora, whom he had only known for five minutes.

"What? Don't you want to go?"

"Well, yes but, I wasn't really thinking."

"Uh huh." Sora crouched down in front of him, and fixed his eyes with a stare.

"Listen, if you come with me, and I can't guarantee you won't get into any danger. I know what I'm meddling with, and I also know it would be extremely perilous to put anyone else in my situation. So, if you want to come, be warned."

_This is your chance Onihime!_ Onihime's brain cut in, _this is the chance you've wanted all your life, to be with a person who understands you! To learn about someone who is the same as you!_

Onihime steeled his resolve, and looked up at Sora, his little face set with determination. His pale grey eyes had gone silver.

"Yes, I will go!"

Sora gave him a perfect white grin.

"Good!" Onihime blinked. Sora had stood up and crossed the room in a fraction of a second.

"How did you just do that?" Sora smiled again.

"It's a secret! I have to go, I have something I need to do. I will come back for you later, when the light of the Umbris fades. It's best to operate under cover of darkness. You sure you want to go?"

Onihime waved goodbye to him.

"Definitely! Don't worry about my Father, he will hardly care if I'm gone."

"I see. Well, see you later." And then he was gone, leaving Onihime alone in the little library, to wrestle with his excitement.

Some hours later, and Onihime was packing some of his belongings into his little cotton carry-bag. Some of his plainer robes, a picture of his mother, a facecloth (he would have to wash after all) and a few other bits and bobs. He hurriedly shoved it under his bed as he heard footsteps and Morged came into his room.

"Why do you never knock?" Onihime asked him angrily.

"Begging your pardon, my Lord." The placid servant bowed to him, "the Lady Sorgota has requested your detention be lifted. I have brought you some supper."

Onihime's eyes widened at the sight of food. He was starving. Morged left the tray on his table.

"Tell my Mother thank you." Onihime mumbled.

"Very good, my Lord." Morged bustled around his room for a bit. Onihime watched him as he put away the mess strewn across the floor. He had always been a bit of a brat towards Morged, but his manservant had always been more of a father to him than his own had.

"I'm sorry, Morged," he said. The servant looked up, and for a moment astonishment crossed his normally expressionless features.

"Pardon, my Lord?" Onihime shook his head, and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Nothing."

The light of the Umbris had faded. Onihime lay in the dark, hiding his outside robes beneath the duvet of his bed, listening to the sounds of the last servants preparing to go to bed. The same, familiar sounds he had heard for many sleepless nights as a child. He lay in half an hour of shadowed silence, willing himself to stay awake. When he was sure everyone else was asleep, he quietly got out of bed and retrieved his little cotton bag from beneath him and his sandals from the corner of the room.

Sneaking down the coridor, he thanked the thick carpets that muffled his footsteps, when a dim light coming from one of the rooms caused his heart to leap at his throat. Was someone still awake? Peeking his head around the door, he saw it was only his Mother, who had left on her reading light. He tiptoed in, and stood over her. Mother's soft hazelnut hair was pulled back into a messy bun, her cheeks flushed, her lips parted as she breathed. She had a book on her lap, and a thick shawl around her shoulders. Mother was a beautiful woman, just foolish. Even so, Onihime loved her greatly, and he bent and kissed her forehead. Mother had been there to nurture him when his Father hadn't. Like the time when he climbed the big apple blossom tree in the yard and had fallen, or the time when he had poured a whole bottle of brandy into the soup the cook was making, or the time when he had wanted a pet and ended up with thirteen stray dogs in his room. All those times Mother was there to scold him, hug him, nurse his wounded pride and bruises, to stay his Father's wrath.

So this was what a goodbye felt like. It was bitter.

Onihime turned slowly, creeped back out again, and down the stairs. The first steps had been taken to his becoming a man.

Minerva was winding her way through the labyrinthine side streets that criss-crossed the city, she had been lost for some time looking for the shop the Master had sent her to, and the map he had drawn for her wasn't helping. Through the murky dark and the rain she couldn't see a thing, she could only hear the laughter and the smells of food from the taverns that lined the street. No one came out at night in Vila, everyone was afraid of the dark. Pulling her hood up tighter around her face, she reached down through the folds in her robes and her hand grabbed the hilt of her knife. She had made the knife herself, a long time ago, and had payed dearly for it. The knife's blade was serrated, and poisoned, so that if anyone survived its deadly stab they would die anyway from the poison. The hilt was made of quicksilver, a magical metal, with a single opal set at the top, the knife was her most trusted friend.

Minerva was on the point of giving up looking for this place when a yellow glow caught her attention. Peering through the dark, she saw a sign swinging in front of a building, Marvolo's Magical Marvels.

_Look for the sign of the crossed staffs._

Ah hah! Score! Slipping through puddles, she stumbled over to the front door and shoved it open with her shoulder. Water was pouring down her face and clothes, but the inside of the little shop was pleasantly warm. Minerva turned around, and surveyed her surroundings with a critical eye. How..._quaint. _The whole shop was extremely purple, crystall balls, wands and books lined the walls and at the far end a little man in equally purple robes was sitting behind a darkwood counter. His robes had stars on them. _Silver_ stars. Minerva grimaced, what kind of self-respecting wizard wore stars on his clothes? He was probably nothing more than a petty street magician who thought he knew about Magic, Minerva didn't think she would have any problem getting what she wanted. The little man looked up, he had a face like a wombat, and beamed his best smile.

"Oh! A customer! Can I help you with anything? You look like a lady who knows what she wants!" Minerva smiled. He must be this Marvolo person.

"I'm looking for something _very_ special-" she began, but Marvolo cut in.

"Ahhhhh! A present, ay? I have just the thing here..." while he bumbled around the shop, muttering about wands and books, Minerva took a look around herself, and saw what she had come for. It was beneath a pane of glass set into the little counter. Minerva pressed her hands against the glass, she could feel power vibrating from it. A little box, made of wood, with a single sun engraved on the lid. It sat on a little purple cushion, looking disconcertingly harmless. Minerva inhaled gently.

"Hmm? Oh that is a curiosity, yes? I'm afraid that isn't for sale, miss. Now can I interest you in-" Minerva turned to Marvolo.

"I want that." she said quietly, pointing at the box. Marvolo put his hands on his hips and stared at her.

"I just said it ISN'T for sale!"Minerva stared right back.

"And I just said that I WANT it! I'm not leaving until I get it, and if you won't co-operate..." In a flash Minerva unsheathed her knife and leapt at the little man with the speed and ferocity of a rattlesnake. Marvolo yelled, rolled onto his back and kicked her viciously. Minerva fell on her side and propelled herself to her feet, he had moved surprisingly fast for one so old. Marvolo stood up, and pushed up his sleeves.

"If I have to kill you to make you leave, I will." He assumed an ancient wizard duelling stance, arms outstretched. Minerva began to think she had been wrong, and this fight was about to get a little more interesting. She held out her knife in front of her chest, the opal was glemaing blood-red.

"ASPARA GAEA UMILOS!" Marvolo screamed at her. A level one spell? Surely he wasn't strong enough to perform such a powerful incantation? Streams of rainbow light burst from his hands and tore across the room, aiming straight for Minerva's heart. He had just performed a curse, oh dear.

"SHIELUS MUATH!" Minerva shouted. A barrier of light shimmered around her. She could only manage a level two shield, which nearly broke under the power of the light. Minerva was thrown off balance and crashed into a shelf of books, and narrowly missed being hit in the head by a stone bust of some wizard. Marvolo stood above her, sneering.

"Oh my, it seems I forgot to mention I am a Master Wizard! A lowly witch such as yourself doesn't stand a chance, your barrier crumbled under my power." He held out his hand to her, "now leave, before I really do have to kill you."

Minerva scowled, if there was one thing she hated, it was being weak. She would not leave without her prize, if her honour as a witch meant anything. She snarled ferociously, and swung her knife at Marvolo's hand. The knife left a deep gash in his palm, and Marvolo yelped in pain. Minerva smiled, soon the poison would kill him. She backed her right foot against the wall, threw herself at the wizard and grabbed his arm in midair. Twisting it behind his back so violently she actually felt a tendon ripping, she landed on top of him, and he was now pinned on the floor, helpless.

"You put up a good fight little man, you just didn't count on my skill at hand-to-hand combat. I just hope the Gods like a wizard," she chuckled.

"Wha...wait! Wait please!" Marvolo pleaded. Minerva closed her ears to his begging and brought her knife down hard into his back. Marvolo shrieked horribly and twisted like a headless eel. Minerva staggered to her feet, he would be dead soon. A glint of gold caught her eye and she bent down, her fingers brushing cold metal. A death coin. Death coins were a little piece of gold given to the dead in ancient times so they could pay the ferryman to take them over to The Land of the Dead. Minerva tucked into Marvolo's clenched fist.

"You'll be needing that where you are going," she smiled. Marvolo's wide, frightened, paralysed eyes watched her. He had gone pale, drool hung from his open mouth, his face forever contorted into an expression of horror. Laughing at her little joke, Minerva broke the heavy glass pane on the counter with the hilt of her knife and retrieved her prize, tucking it safely into her waist purse.She straightened up and surveyed the damage she had caused, the shop was a total bombsite.

"Oops!" she giggled. Striding casually out onto the wet streets, she looked around her. Marvolo was dead and she felt no remorse for it, her heart had died a long time ago.

"I really hope no one heard any of that."

It had been a whole hour since Onihime had started waiting for Sora, and he still hadn't come. Onihime felt like kicking himself. He had only just met Sora, and now he was expecting him to take him to live with him? Just like that? Sora was probably joking.

_Ugh. I am such an idiot._

Now he had been standing out in the bitter cold and the rain for an hour when he could have been at home in his warm bed. Watching over his shoulder for any sign of Sora coming, Onihime sadly started to trump back home, when a familiar voice behind him said,

"Where are you going?" Onihime was so shocked he fell over. Sora was standing over him, looking down at him like he was nuts.

"Ai-ya! You came! You came!" Onihime was so happy, but then he got mad.

"What time do you call this! I thought you were never going to come!" Sora grinned sheepishly, and scratched his head.

"Sorry, I got held up." He turned on his heel walked on a little bit, then stopped and turned round.

"Well? Are you coming or what?" Onihime started to laugh, perhaps one of the only times he ever did. He had never been so excited about anything before.

"Yeah!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Sora

So, the plot is gonna take a back seat for the next two, shortchapters for some character development, from the points of view of Sora and Onihime and the way they are adjusting to their new lives. I will try VERY hard to make this as interesting as possible… : ) please forgive me if I don't!

It has been a week since Onihime started living in my home. It's nothing much, just an apartment in the poorer area of town. Onihime seemed completely shocked when he saw the mess, I don't have much time to clean it, I suppose he is a Lord after all. Weirdly, he spent the first two days cleaning it from top to bottom, when I asked what was possessing him to do such hard work, he told me he had never been allowed to clean at home. I sure wouldn't complain if I never had to work my entire life. Why it is such a priviledge to him is a mystery to me. The Keyblade is telling me I have to watch him, keep two eyes on him whenever I can spare them.The Keyblade seems to have a mind of its own now.

He hasn't been getting in the way of my research, which is really just me wandering around town to all hours of the night spying on people but shhh, yet every time I do dome home he's always awake, worrying about me like a mother hen or something. Although, it is nice to have some company after such a long time alone...so long. Even though I tried not to let it bother me, being shunned by the entire society like that, it's not like it wouldn't get to you.I'm normally quite optimistic, even if I do say so myself, but I started to get really...sad.

I know Onihime isn't really like anyone else here. He seems to accept the darkness in his heart, in everyone's heart, more than anyone else.He is more true to himself I guess. The darkness can be scary, can be frightening when we realise that it's there, sprouting like a flower, but it's important not to shut it out for it is part of all of us. To deny it would be to deny yourself, to live a fake existence. That's what everyone here does. Maybe that's why I got so depressed, I couldn't see how they could fool themselves into thinking that they were pure and clean when it's all right not to be. This whole place makes me feel sad, I want to be back home, with Kairi and Riku. I want it so much that it hurts. I can't stand being cut off here, I don't even know if Riku and King Mickey are still alive after we had to shut them in with those giant Heartless. I hate not knowing anything about them, where they are, what they're doing, what they're feeling, Donald and Goofy too. I miss them a lot, I miss the way they always used to argue, and the way they made me feel better when I was down. I could really use them right now, to tell me I can't have a sad face on the journey! Heh heh, it all seems so long ago, as if it was a dream, as if it never really happened. I can remember, after we ran down that road after Pluto, Pluto just suddenly, disappeared. I looked around and Donald and Goofy weren't there either, I was all alone. The world went dark, and then, I was here. In this city, trapped. It took me a while to get settled in, I still stick out of the crowd a lot though. I dress the way I do because people ignore you, so it's easier to get into places I wouldn't be able to normally.

All this, all this solitude and loneliness, its all for Kairi, and Riku, and Donald and Goofy too, beacuse I just have to see them again.

_Kairi, soon I'll be home. Soon. I'm going to keep trying._

_Please wait for me Kairi. I won't give up._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Onihime

So, this is Onihime's chapter of his thoughts.It's super, SUPER short.The support I have recieved is really wonderful, thank you so much to everyone who has taken time out to review my little story!

A week has passed since I have to come to live with Sora. He lives out in the poorer area of town, but I don't mind a bit. When he showed me his aparment he seemed a little embarrassed, as if it wouldn't be good enough for me, but his little kitchen, and his room and the bathroom and my new room seemed more rich and exotic to methan anything in my own home. However, hisapartment was a complete mess, so for the first while I have spent all my time cleaning it. You would think, being a Lord I wouldn't know how to, but I spent all my younger days watching the servants because there was nothing better to do. so I have picked up a few things. I actually really enjoy doing work! It's as if, for the first time in my life I have been allowed to do something for myself, I'm in control of what I decide to do. When I go out grocery shopping, I love the markets. I've never really been outside my home before, I was never allowed to mingle with normal people, who were able to do what they liked. I love the smells and the sights and the sounds of people trading and arguing and buying. I love just watching the whole world go by.

I don't think I have ever been so content and happy with my life.I love cleaning and shopping and all the little chores I get to do, even more than the lessons on etiquette, and the fencing classes and my Father's lectures on how to be a respectable Lord because now, I have a choice. Sora doesn't make me do anything, I do everything because I want to, I feel for the first time I'm free.

Yet there's always that little sour pang of guilt when I think about my mother. I hope she's all right. I hope Father is treating her like a human being instead of a possession, heh heh,like he ever would, and despite all the good things that have happened lately, I still feel empty inside. There's still a big hole inside me, and all it does is grow and grow with each passing day. I'm missing something, and I don't know what.

What's more, Sora sneaks out every night, coming home really late, and sometimes he doesn't come home at all until the next morning. I know it isn't any of business, but every time I ask him about it, he brushes me away with that smile. I never liked not knowing anything, being kept in the dark, not even when I was a kid, and now it's really started to make me frustrated. But, I can't expect him to tell me anything, we've only known each other for a week. I just have to accept that we all have our secrets, and get on with my new life. I've already got so much to be grateful for, and it's all because of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Twins

And so the story kicks off again! I actually wrote out a story plan, it's quite exciting, I never plan anything! I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, but I have been very busy with schoolwork for my exams lately, it sucks.

Minerva's heart was beating fast. The little box was sitting on her kitchen table, wrapped in a purple silk ribbon. Still she could feel its power causing the walls to vibrate, it was watching her. Supping at her tea, Minerva had been engaging it in a staring match for about an hour. She hadn't had any sleep last night because of it, and was in an extremely bad mood. The box's mind curled up gently like a satisfied cat, watching her every move.It was draining all her energy like a parasite, and when Minerva was tired, she was as grumpy as a mule.

She tried to conjure up a barrier around her mind, knowing it wouldn't be strong enough to block the power of the box, and it wasn't, the barrier failed almost instantly.

Draining the last of her tea angrily, she picked up the box, ignoring the way the world lurched sickeningly as the box absorbed her, and stuffed into her waist bag.

"I don't care when Master said he wants you, I'm getting you off my hands now!" she hissed at it. The box sat quietly humming to itself. She stormed out of her little kitchen and through the room where she performed all her readings and thrust open her front door. A couple of schoolgirls who had been reading her door plaque had fallen over from shock as this angry, raven haired woman whirled out like a thunderstorm. Minerva recognised them as her "fans". They came in about two times a week and worshipped her like a Goddess.

_If only they know what I really can do_, Minerva chuckled to herself, as the girls shouted out her name behind her.She turned, her cloak whirling around her dramaticallyand gave them a quick, fiery glance and the girls shrieked happily. Dear Gods how pathetic. Even so, she enjoyed the attention they gave her, just a little bit, it was nice to feel adored once in a while.

The early morning brought a new life into the city. Shopkeepers were starting to set up their stalls on the side of the streets, fighting amongst themselves for the best locations. People milled about the streets, heading to work or school. Minerva pulled up her purple hood and watched the cobblestones pass by beneath her feet. Finding the usual spot, down a quiet side street, she mumbled the words of Summoning. Nothing happened. The stupid box was blocking her mind waves. She let out an agrieved hmph and started walking as fast as the box would let her towards the Umbris.

Two hours of huffing, cursing and shoving later, Minerva arrived at the top of the Umbris, carrying a small, suprised mouse who had once been a security guard that has unfortunately got in her way. She let the mouse go, and collapsed onto her knees, the little box was laughing at her. Shaking her bag furiously she grumbled,

"You are not helping!"

Never had she been so tired before. Just a little way off, the Master was standing with his back to her, the soft light of day encasing him in a halo of illuminesence. Heaving herself to her feet, Minerva stumbled towards him, sweat dripping off her face. She bowed low, her nose gently brushing the ground.

"Master...I have brought it for you..." she murmured. The Master turned around slowly.

"Minerva, didn't I tell you to bring it at midday?"

"Yes I know Master, but I could not stand its powers any longer." Cool fingers tilted her chin up, Minerva averted her eyes, staring fixatedly at a bird in the sky.

"No, you are only weak after all. We could not expect you to endure such an object."

"We, Master?"

"Yes, for we are close now. Give the box to me." The fingers released her, Minerva fumbled in her pocket for the box, then grabbed the Master's tanned hand and thrust it into his palm. The Master started to shake. Minerva remained on the ground, kneeling, her eyes on the hem of Master's pale green robe.

"Oh my, this is it, the power that will free us..." Minerva looked up at the box. The Master was trying to open the small catch on the lid. He paused, Minerva knew he was looking at her.

"Do you even know what this is? You are meant to be a witch, after all." He grabbed her hair at the top of her head, and pulled hard.

"Ah! Master!"

"So stupid, this box is an Eraser." The Master's grip tightened, Minerva closed her eyes against the pain. Master's lips touched her ear lobe, and she felt them moving softly as he spoke. The movement gave her chills up and down her spine, and his honey-like voice made her tingle.

"Do you know what that is? An Eraser is an object that can remove even the most powerful magical seal. Long ago, the Gods sealed away all the powerful demons of the Netherworld in order to protect the living. Power-hungry wizards created these boxes to remove the seals on the demons, so that they could gain their strength. Now, they are going to free me as well."

Minerva tried to struggle out of the vice-like grip, but it only made it worse. Then, the Master dropped her, now more interested in the Eraser, his face was vivid with excitement. The Umbris gave him an odd glow.

Master opened the box. There was a sudden, horrible moment when the whole world around Minerva seemed to be sucked into the little box. She felt the wax in her ears crackle, the blood pound in her head. The image in her eyes swirled and lurched, the Master became twisted and bent into horrible shapes. Minerva opened her mouth to scream, but instead felt vomit rush up through her throat. She heaved painfully. Laughter echoed from what sounded like miles away. Minerva peered upwards through her hair.

The Master was...dividing. Part of him was on one side of the box, and part of him on the other. He shimmered and melted and became solid again. Minerva felt her stomach churn looking at him. She cradled her head in her arms, tears streaming down her face from pain. After what seemed like forever, the sensation suddenly stopped.

Sobbing quietly, Minerva looked up slowly, and nearly fell over from shock. There were two Masters there, staring at her. One was the original Master, the new one had blue robes instead of green and his eyes were pure gold. The new Master turned and hugged the old one.

"Geryon...Geryon, we are one again." Geryon? The Master's name was Geryon? Master smiled.

"Yes, Moryon. I have restored us."Moryon released Geryon from the hug. Moryon's voice was also different to Geryon's. Geryon's was soft and thick, but Moryon's had a lightning bolt edge to it. Moryon shuffled away and glanced around him, then he looked back at Geryon.

"I am hungry Geryon. What is this place?"

"This place has much food for us. The heart here is magnificent, and there are many innocent people." Moryon and Geryon both laughed in unison.

"I knew you would not fail me," Moryon smiled, "now we can devour this place, now we are free from the seal." He caught sight of Minerva.

"My my, what is this? Prey already?" Moryon licked his upper lip, but Geryon threw his arm out in front of him.

"No, she is my servant. A witch, we have much use for her. Besides," Geryon smirked, "her heart is too blackened to taste good anyway." Minerva scowled, but she had to admit he was telling the truth. The Master didn't feel like her Master anymore. In her arrogance, she had thought she had understood what he was. Strong yes, but not magical. Now, he had split into two twins, almost exact replicas of each other. Now he was strange and unknown and different, and Minerva hated not being able to understand what was right in front of her. What was going on? Minerva's pride prevented her from asking that question.

"Silly little human." Moryon bent down and looked at her with haughty disdain. "What back-street occult library did you dig her out of, my dear?" Minerva's brow furrowed and her hands clenched as she tried to bite her tongue. How dare he mock her! Geryon glared at his twin.

"She is not important right now, Moryon. Minerva," he turned to her, "leave now, when I am in need of your services, I will call." Minerva bowed.

"Yes, Master." She got up swiftly to her feet, and strode away. Not even a thank you? After she further bloodied her already sin-sooted soul to get the Eraser for him? Minerva fumed silently. She wondered, in the back of her mind, what those two were planning. Moryon had said they would devour the world. Whatever it was, it wasn't her business. The fate and doings of others did not concern her, she was merely looking for her own happiness.

Moryon and Geryon watched Minerva's retereating back silently. Then Moryon touched Geryon's arm gently.

"My dear, have you found it? The heart?" Geryon smiled at him.

"Yes, " he walked away from Moryon's hand. "We must be patient, in the meantime, I have scouted out many good hearts for us to feast on. They will swell us with strength, and then we will be invincible."

Moryon's lips curled with delight. He giggled and pressed his fingertips to his lips like an excited child.

"Perfect."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Vanished

Wow, I'm rather proud of that last chapter, despite the fact it took me like two weeks

Well, I haven't updated in rather a long while, what with coursework and studying and stuff, so here's hoping that I can make this chapter somewhat worth it...hopefully :D

The Magistrate reached across the table for the crystal decanter of red wine and poured himself a generous helping. He sat in Rimuris Sorgota's study room, whcih was lavishy decorated in dark mahogany wood and thick red velvet. In the middle of the southern wall sat a marble frieplace, with a roaring blaze within. Above that hung the Sorgota family's crest, a shield with two scythes crossing it, and the bronze-cast face of an ancient ogre-demon. Aristala grimaced. Every child in Vila Civitas knew that face. That was the face that haunted you while you snuck to the toilet late at night, the face that owned the claws that crept up from beneath your bed to scrape your flesh, the face that looked back at you from broken mirrors. The face of a horrible nightmare. Aristala knew that there were scythes in the Sorgota crest because they were, at first a poor peasant family on the outskirts of Vila Civitas. The some Sorgota boy some time ago began a newspaper business and so they became wealthy. Rimuris, however, had embarked on the road of politics. The Magistrate chuckled at this, Rimuris was no orator, he was weak and a pushover, he had no concern with the running of the city, all he cared about was hoarding money. It was like his hobby. Even though Aristala hated Rimuris deeply, he was forced to work with him, for the protection of Vila Civitas. What he was doing now, it was all so everyone in the city could have a better life. That face...where it tied into the Sorgota heritage, Aristala did not know. Yet, in the language of Tet, a neighbouring country, Sorgota meant "ogre" or "monster". A title that hardly befitted Rimuris.

Aristala leaned back in the red velvet chair he was occupying. He closed his eyes and supped at his wine.

"So, Rimuris."

Rimuris Sorgota twitched slightly at the sound of the Magistrate's powerful voice.

"Y-Yes...Magistrate?" Sorgota bowed slightly, so his long golden beard touched the ground.

The Magistrate's steel-grey eyes flicked open. His throat made gentle movements as he swallowed his wine.

"The other Lords and Ladies are becoming suspicious Rimuris. Why? They ask. Why would a man is such power as the Magistrate bother himself with a lowly man such as Rimuris?" Aristala's thin lips curved into a nasty smile. Rimuris' head bobbed up.

"I'm sorry your Excellence? I consider that a trifle impertinent. You are, after all in my house," Rimuris said indignantly, "You are at my mercy also. Must I remind you, who holds the most power, right in his own home?"

Aristala did not even blink. Instead he lazily leaned his head on his hand.

"I can have you thrown into jail in an instant, Rimuris, so watch your tongue."

Rimuris' triumphant look vanished in an instant. Aristala drained the last of his wine and stood up, he wandered around the room with his hands behind his back, examining the cascades of books on the shelves nonchalantly.

"I hear your young son, and heir, has disappeared?" he enquired in his sweetest voice. Rimuris stiffened.

"He was always so much trouble, to be honest, I'm quite relieved he's out of my hair-"

"Not that there's much of it." Aristala jested. Rimuris glared daggers at him.

"Yes...well...anyway, ever since the wretched boy vanished, his mother has become very ill."

Aristala glanced up at Rimuris from a book called Campaigns of General Gruff he was inspecting. There was only one thing that Sorgota loved as much as his money, and that was his wife. Rimuris's wife was a beautiful woman, much younger than Rimuris as she was only in her early thirties, around the same age as Aristala himself. She was as lovely as the ancient women whose beauty was immortalized forever in the stone statues that stood in Rimuris' hall. She had lovely, silvery hair and vivid green eyes. Aristala did not deny to himself that at that moment he felt some pity forRimuris, for it would be a tragedy for any man to lose a wife as lovely as she. Aristala was unmarried and perhaps, he smiled, _I am sorrowful for her illness too because Ihave always desired her. _However, this he would never admit to Rimuris, for plainly obvious reasons. A man is always protective over what is his. Aristala lowered his eyes and nodded to Rimuris.

"My condolences." Rimuris nodded back to the Magistrate, to show his sorrows were acknowledged and accepted.

"Before your son left," Aristala said,"did you find out if he knows about the Place?" Rimuris clasped and unclapsed his hands together, his eyes glazed over in a daze.

"I...I don't know. I really don't."

"You know, Rimuris," Aristala turned to face him, the firelight casting odd shadows in his eyes, "When all this is over, and Vila Civitas becomes pure once more, you and I will be Gods."

"Yes, Magistrate." The Magistrate looked up to the ceiling in a daydream and a rare, genuine smile of happiness crossed his normally stony features.

"For we are the ones, that shall use the eternal light of the Heart to heal Vila Civitas."

* * *

At that moment Sora was standing on a bustling street corner. He was in his own little world, dreaming of his old friends and all the people he had met during his journey. When he was alone, Sora found he could cope with the seperation better, but now that Onihime was with him, he found that he was comparing Onihime to his old friends and reminiscing more and more. It wasn't Onhime's fault he knew, but the sudden appearance of a new companion in his life had opened up old wounds,made the longing in his heart for his home grow so painful that he felt it might burst. 

"SORAAAA!"

Sora was wrenched out of his dreams, to see Onihime's happily waving figure running towards him. Sora smiled, trying to put the pain out of his mind.

"Hey, you done shopping?" Onihime came to a halt beside Sora, his smile spread across his beaming face.

"Yup! I got some really good bargains too, I didn't realise haggling could be so fun!" Sora smiled at him. _Just like a little kid._

"Well, come on. I'm going over to the harbour district today." Onihime's eyes widened.

"I can come too?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" Onihime lowered his eyes to the ground and blushed a little.

"It's just...usually you always make up some excuse just so you can go around alone. For a while, I was worried you didn't like me at all, but were too nice to say anything..." He paused. Sora was a little surprised that the boy would think that.

"Ai-ya..."Onihime wiped his face with a hand, and looked up at Sora, grinning.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It was just, me being selfish..." Then he started to run on ahead, laughing back at Sora, "Hey! Come on! The next Umbris train to the harbour district leaves soon, we don't wanna be late!"

Ignoring the painful tug in his heart that reminded him of Kairi, Sora grinned and easily caught up to Onihime.

"Race you there!" He laughed.

* * *

Sora and Onihime caught the Umbris train just as it began to pull out of the station. The two boys were made to stand because the seats were all full of people going about there daily business. Sora enjoyed the train, it made him feel like he was close to everyone there. The happy, talkative atmosphere was infectious and soon Onihime was engaging a young woman in a talk about botany. Onihime had a strange love for flowers, Sora had never quite understood about that. Sure they were pretty and smelt nice, but Onihime could tell you the name of every single flower, what season it grew in, name the different parts...his knowledge of them was seemingly endless. 

The train journey lasted about fifteen minutes. It had twisted like a snake around the main spiral tower of the Umbris to the lower regions of the city, thenheaded off east to the harbour. When it puffed its way into the station, the girl that Onihime had befriended had given him her address, should he ever want to "drop round". Sora had teased him.

"Let's see that address..." he said, whipping the piece of paper out of Onihime's hand. Sora read it. His eyebrows raised. Onihime put his hands on his hips and pouted slightly.

"What is it?"Sora looked at Onihime out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you know where this is?"

"No, why...should I?"

"Ummm...how do I put this..." Sora put his hand to his mouth to stifle a chuckle.

"What? What?" Onihime bounced about a little in annoyance.

"This girl...she's a...ahem"

"Ahem what?"

"You know...a lady of the night."

"What's that?" Sora sighed. Evidently, Onihime had never had "the talk".

"Never...never mind. Just don't go near her until you're older." Sora patted Onihime's head.

"Huh? Why? Tell me!"

"Nope." Sora grinned at Onihime and strode onwards. Onihime skipped frustratedly after him.

"What's wrong? I wanna know! Come on, Sora! SORA!"

Sora had stopped so suddenly that Onihime had bumped into his back.

"Hey! What-" Onihime saw that Sora was staring intently at something. Onihime looked fearfully in the direction of Sora's eyes. At the bottom of a dingy little slum street full of little inns and fishermen's shops, stood a huge crowd. Someone was shouting. Onihime gasped.

"What...what do you think is going on?"

Sora's brow furrowed.

"I dunno, but I'm going to find out." Sora ran towards the crowd and Onihime followed him. He reached the mass of people and began to elbow his way through. Onihime followed in his wake, apologizing to a lot of disgruntled individuals.

"I'm very sorry, please excuse me." Sora stumbled into the centre of the crowd and what he saw there caused his heart to leap into his mouth. A doctor was kneeling beside a man who was lying spreadeagled on the ground, obviously dead.The man'splain, sailors clothes were dirty, wet and torn. Something, however, caught Sora's eye. Around the man's neck were four handmarks that had caused the neck to become red, raw and calloused. He had been strangled.The face of the sailor was blank, the brown eyes open, staring into oblivion. An expression Sora knew all too well.His stomach twisted itself into a sickening knot, this man had been taken by a Heartless.

"No...no..." Sora shook his head. _Not here too..._

"Sora?" Onihime's voice sounded so distant...

Sora turned away, he could not bear to look at the man's face any longer. This would lead to more fighting. More fighting...he just wanted the fighting to stop.

"Onihime, we have to leave." He pushed his way back through the crowd again.

"Oh..." Onihime took one last look at the dead man, and shuddered. He had never seen a corpse before, "Okay."

Sora gritted his teeth.

_Now, I need to find the Heart more than ever..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : For a Woman's Ambition

Hello everyone! You know, I never expected my story to get to twelve chapters! I'm quite happy about it! I'm going to keep continuing my story till the very end! I'm trying to cut down the number of chapters to make it a bit less tiresome to write and read this story, but I hope you enjoy the rest! Ooh wow, a lot of exclamation marks there. :D

Thanks to everyone for their support - _senseiREN_

Onihime sat alone in the apartment. It had been a whole day since that...the incident. Sora had become so withdrawn and sullen since then and no matter what Onihime said, he just didn't seem to want to cheer up. Now it was midnight and Sora had just...left. With nothing but a mysterious note telling Onihime not to try and find him, because he would be back soon. Onihime cradled his head in his arms. What if Sora was in trouble and Onihime couldn't be there to help him? What if he never came back? Onihime was so...so mad. How could he just do this? Just leave without telling him where he was going? When Sora pulled stunts like this...

"DAMMIT SORA!"

* * *

Sora himself was wandering aimlessly through the streets of Vila Civitas, completely oblivious to the world around him. Hadn't he...hadn't he stopped the Heartless? If they had escaped and they were here, did that make Riku and King Mickey's sacrifice meaningless? No matter what he or his friends had done, were the Heartless just going to keep coming and coming until every world succumbed to them? Sora was going to have to keep fighting, but fighting to protect a world that had hated and spurned him since he had arrived here was hard to do._ No Sora, don't think like that_, he told himself, _the people here need you, there is no one else to protect them. You've got to fight for Onihime and...Kairi. Fight for yourself! _But...Sora didn't want to have to keep fighting to survive, he wanted to go back to Destiny Islands and live a peaceful life free of Heartless and Keyblades...Inside Sora's soul, the Keyblade hummed loudly. Sora clutched his chest. _Alright, alright I don't want you to go away,_ he thought irritably, _I just want...to be normal again...I don't want to be a hero...Kairi...I want to see your smiling face again, I want to see you so much..._

"Sora?" Sora was jerked out of his little private world. A pale face looked at him, framed by silky raven hair...

"Oh...Minerva, wasn't it?" Sora did his best to smile cheerfully. The fortuneteller smiled back.

"Ha...so you remembered me!" She walked over and took Sora's hand in her own, shaking it. "Of course, I couldn't have forgotten you!" Then she laughed at Sora's embarrassed face.

"Oh come now, I'm only poking fun." Sora looked at Minerva. Her long black hair, and dark, plain robes. Had she been an outcast too?

"Yes." Minerva said suddenly.

"Wha-what!" Sora jumped. Minerva laughed again.

"I know what you were thinking, I am treated as an outcast here." Sora blushed.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." he said.

"No worries, I guess that's why I think we connect so well!" she grinned, "so, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Sora stared at the environment around him, blankly.

"Where am I...exactly?" Minerva rolled her eyes.

"You just got lost, huh? Say, now that you're here, why don't you stop off at my place for tea?"

"Ummmm...well..." Sora thought of Onihime, alone at home.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Minerva winked at him and took his hand. "Come on now! This way, this way!" Sora could feel himself being swept along by this odd woman. She was so...pushy. Or maybe he was just a pushover because he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Al...Alright, then."

* * *

Minerva pushed open the heavy wooden door into her little kitchen. 

"Ta-daaaaa!" She said happily, "Make yourself at home." Taking off her long, purple cape, she went to hang it up on the coathangers. Sora looked around at Minerva's little house. The kitchen and living room had been integrated. One small wooden table that looked as though it had been through the wars sat in the middle. One leg had been stuck on with a weird, creamy plaster.An iron pot-bellied stove took up most of the back wall, as did a large collection of pots and pans. On the floor was a thick, furry rug and a large fireplace spread its welcoming heat across the room. There was even a spiral staircase. Minerva appeared beside him.

"Sorry it's so small, I don't earn a lot of money for what I do," she scowled.

"Oh no, it's lovely." Sora said. Minerva suddenly began laughing at him.

"What? Now what did I do?" Sora demanded. Minerva wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry! It's just-" she collapsed into a fit of giggles again. "I've never heard a man using the word "lovely" before! Ah, you're so funny!"

"It wasn't that funny..." Sora pouted. Minerva smiled at him.

"Heh heh, how cute!" She pinched his cheek and Sora blushed...he wasn't used to this...

"Oh dear!" Minerva clapped her hands together, "I almost forgot the tea! Sit down, sit down!" She pushed Sora towards a lumpy armchair. For a moment, with the sounds of Minerva humming and bustling about in the background and the warmth of the fire engulfing him, Sora felt at peace. He closed his eyes...felt himself drifting...drifting...

"Hey there! Sleepy head! It's your tea!" Sora jerked awake, "Huh?" Minerva handed a steaming mug to him.

"Here you go!" She smiled.

"Oh...thanks." Sora cupped the mug in his hands, blowing gently at the top to cool the liquid.Sora looked up from beneath his bangs at Minerva. She sat at her table, sipping at her tea. Sora wondered, if he talked...would she listen? He needed someone to talk to and Onihime...well, Onihime didn't seem like the kind of person who could deal with problems of this magnitude. Onihime's life had been too sheltered.

"Don't give up." Minerva said. Sora looked at her, surprised.

"Huh?"

"Don't give up!" Minerva was looking at him from the corners of her eyes. "I'm a fortuneteller, right? I can sense things, you know. How people are feeling, the questions at the very front of their minds which they long to ask."

"That's scary, are you a mind reader?" Sora smiled.

"No, there are too many confused thoughts running around like lemmings to human minds clearly."

"Lemmings?" Sora tilted his head.

"Well they're...oh never mind," Minerva sighed, then she grinned wickedly,"I'm not so good at this analogy stuff. I've never been one for pretty words."

"Sometimes it's hard to find the right words to say..." Minerva looked in surprise at the young man, his sapphire eyes so full of sudden emotion.

"Sometimes it's good to talk, if something is on your mind," Minerva's emerald eyes were fixed on him, "I may not be much, but I'm a good listener." Sora frowned slightly. He could never tell Minerva what was on his mind. For one thing, she would probably never believe him that he had fought shadow-beings called Heartless and now they were re-surfacing to consume another Heart. Besides, the Keyblade was a secret in this world. Here, he didn't have Donald or Goofy. Here, he couldn't trust anyone.

"I...it isn't that simple," he murmured.

"You remember what I told you, right? When I performed your tarot reading?" Minerva said to him.

"Yes...you told me that no matter how dark the world would become, there would always be light." Sora believed that. Sora had lived through it. There was light in every heart, although sometimes it was so small, only a pinprick. But, like a flower if nurtured it would grow and blossom, into a shining star. Sora believed that with all his heart. He did.

Minerva came to kneel on the floor in front of him.

"Give me your hand," she said. Sora's eyes widened.

"What for?" he asked. Minerva nudged him playfully with her elbow.

"Oh don't worry, I'm only going to do a palm reading for you, perhaps it will cheer you up. But be warned, if I foretell something bad I'm not going to lie." Sora held out his hand and Minerva took it gently in her pale, slim fingers. She focused on the little lines criss-crossing Sora's palm. Under her breath, Minerva muttered the words,

"Halaeia Usati." Instantly images, passionate feelings flashed into her mind. This form of reading a person's soul came easily to her, so she had learned not to be overwhelmed by the experience. Her impassive face gave away nothing to Sora, even as the witch searched the very depths of his soul. Pain, sorrow and happiness came in violent bursts. Minerva heard whispers of Sora's memories echo through her brain.

_Kairi...no...don't leave me alone...all alone...Riku why?...Why are you doing this why have you turned against me why I don't understand...Fighting...so much fighting want to be at peace no Riku I don't want to fight why do you not understand...Must protect my friends must help them or all I know will be lost and everyone will die...Ansem don't do this there is always light why can't you see the light is always there in your heart waiting to grow but you suppress it with your darkness why?...never get home...all alone...Kairi...never get home...Kairi don't go...want to be home...I want...I want..._

Minerva pulled back before Sora began to suspect something. She did feel...sorry for him. It pained her to think what should become of him, but he wasn't her concern. The soul-reading had confirmed it, this boy was her ticket to redemption. The one the Master wanted. She shook herself and smiled pleasantly up at him.

"Who's the little boy you're staying with?" She chuckled.

"What! How do you about Onihime?" Sora said, a look of shock on his face.

"I'm a witch, a psychic remember? I just know these things!" That's a lie, she spied them walking through the market streets together, well, he'll never know. "Onihime? That's some name he got stuck with." Minerva stood up and brushed down her deep-purple dress. "So, why's he staying with you?" Sora's eyes stared at the ground distractedly.

"I dunno...really. I guess, I was lonely and...he wanted to come. It seemed like a good idea at the time, he cleans and everything...but..." Minerva reached out and touched the back of Sora's hand with her fingertips.

"But what?" Sora looked up at her.

"I know you know." He said suddenly, "I know you know what I'm hiding from him. I know you felt the weapon hidden in my heart." Minerva blinked.

"What...what are you talking about?"

"I'm not a fool. I was a fool before, but I have been through a lot. The Keyblade felt you probing inside my heart, although obviously, you didn't know it had caught you out." Minerva bit her lip. Dammit.

"I-I'm sorry," she murmured, "I didn't mean to go prying, I just...you just interest me, that's all..." She peered up beneath her raven hair at Sora, whose expression had softened.

"That's alright," he stood up, brushing down his jet-black coat, "But now...you know everything." Minerva stood up as well.

"It doesn't...surprise me all that much. I'm a witch, after all. Although, the fact that there are other worlds besides our own, does surprise me a bit."Sora nodded.

"I was surprised too. It's a lot to get your head around." Minerva paced slowly up and down her little room, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"You think that these...Heartless...are here?" she asked him. Sora nodded again.

"I was confused at first when I saw that man. I thought, why would a Heartless bother to strangle its victims? It didn't make any sense. Then, I realised that the Heartless that appear in each different world are able to change according to their environment. So these Heartless must have evolved and developed some kind of new passion for killing. That's why these Heartless are more dangerous than any other Heartless that came before. They enjoy prolonging the death of their victims before stealing their Heart, at least, that's what I think, " Sora put his head in his hands, "At first, I was searching for the world's Heart just to get home, but now I need to find it to protect it. If I don't find it, there is no telling what might happen to you and Onihime and everyone else here. I...I hate this place. But I can't let it be destroyed, Kairi...she wouldn't have wanted that..." Minerva watched him as he strode across the room to the door.

"Sora!" she called. Sora turned back to her, "I want to help you, in any way I can. If I hear anything about where the Heart might be, I will be sure to tell you. I can use my magic to assist you, if you want." Sora smiled.

"Thank you, Minerva. Before I came here, I didn't want to fight again. It was too much, having to bear the fate of the world by myself. Now I know, who will bearthe burden if I run away? No one will. I know, what I have to do." Then, he walked out into the dark street, shutting Minerva's door with a bang behind him. Minerva sighed and began to walk to the stairs. She smiled, but there was no joy in her eyes.

"Such an idealistic young man and so trusting," she said softly. She turned to look at the front door.

_No, Sora. You are a fool._


End file.
